marvel_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Radioactive Spider-Man
Radioactive Spider-Man is a American TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series is co-produced by both Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Television and airs on Disney Channel. Synopsis After being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his Uncle Ben, high school student Peter Parker goes on a life changing adventure where he uses his spider-like powers to help peoples as the masked superhero Spider-Man where he struggles of dealing with his high school life while fighting various villains, such as, the Green Goblin, Venom, Dr. Octopus, the Kingpin, and others. Voice Cast Main * Jack DeSena as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mae Whitman as Mary Jane Watson * Nathan Kress as Harry Osborn * Nicole Sullivan as Mary Jane Watson Recurring * Maurice LaMarche as J. Jonah Jameson * Chi McBride as Robbie Robertson * Kate Higgins as Betty Brant * David Faustino as Eugene "Flash" Thompson * David DeLuise as Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane * Laura Bailey as Liz Allan/Bluebird * Gary Cole as Captain George Stacy * Vanessa Marshall as Officer Jean DeWolff * Ogie Banks as Randy Robertson * Kimberly Brooks as Glory Grant * Miranda Cosgrove as Gwen Stacy * Nolan North as Colonel John Jameson * Tara Strong as Dr. Ashley Kafka * Robin Atkin Downes as Ned Leeds * Rob Paulsen as Dr. Curt Connors * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell Antagonists * Jim Cummings as Green Goblin ** Steven Weber as Norman Osborn * Ron Perlman as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus * Frank Welker as Lizard ** Rob Paulsen as Dr. Curt Connors * Liam O'Brien as Max Dillon/Electro * Steven Blum as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Travis Willingham as Flint Marko/Sandman * Wally Wingert as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Dwight Schultz as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Greg Ellis as Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon * Tom Kane as Living Brain * John DiMaggio as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # With Great Powers: After three mouths of already being bitten, teenager Peter Parker set out to struggling of dealing with his high school life while also dealing with being Spider-Man as he begins facing his first supervillain, the Vulture, a flying criminal who stealing jewelry. # Sandy Days: When escape pretty thug Flint Marko accidentally slips into a nuclear testing site near a beach where he body turn into living sands where he using his powers to commit crimes where the public dubbed him, "the Sandman", causing him to become a problem for Spider-Man to handle as he also handling of getting a job at the Daily Bugle. # Electro: After being struck by a volt of lightning on a stormy night, greedy lineman Max Dillon gain electric powers and transform into a living battery where he need to absorb electricity to survive and become "Electro" where he begins causing chaos all in New York, leaving Spider-Man to stop him. But how can our wall-crawling hero defeat a foe who he can't touch? # Enter: Dr. Octopus: After being caught in a terrible lab accident, Dr. Otto Octavius find his four robotic arms struck to his nervous system, causing him to become corrupt and committing crimes as Dr. Octopus, Spider-Man must stop him before his crime spree gets out of hands. # Underground Movement: Horizon Labs scientist Dr. Curt Connors get transform into a humanoid-like six-foot tall lizard monster where he goes on a rampage, Spider-Man, with help from his idol, Max Modell, must create a cure for the poor doctor before he will forever become the Lizard permanent. # Smokes and Mirrors: While taking Mary Jane on a stage show to see the mystical Mysterio, Peter begins to suspects that Mysterio is committing crimes while doing his stage shows where he set out to prove it while he has a talk with his boss, J. Jonah Jameson, who keep making stories of Spider-Man being a menace. # The Hunt Begins: # Masks: # Six: # The Rhino: # Attack of the Living Brain!: # The Green Goblin, Part I: # The Green Goblin, Part II: Season 2 # Trivia *The series is a hardly reboot of Spider-Man (1981 TV series), Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and The Spectacular Spider-Man. *The series mix with each costumes of characters of the Spider-Man's mythos **Spider-Man's costume is a combination version of the Sensational Spider-Man's costume and the first Amazing Spider-Man's movie costume. **Vulture's costume is a combination version of the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man's comics costume and the Spider-Man: Homecoming's costume. ** ** ** ** * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:TV series Category:Television Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons